RIP
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Song-based story...  Rated T for sexual themes and language.  Chap.3: Dick isn't going to mourn over the idiot who is M'Gann. He's already moved on...to Zatanna!
1. Warzone The Wanted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! NEW STORY! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE TIME! THIS IS BASED IN THE FUTURE OF YJ, WITH MISS MARTIAN x ROBIN AS THE PAIRING. I'VE CHANGED IT A BIT SO DICK IS 22 AND M'GANN IS 20 AND THEY ARE SUFFERING THROUGH A PROBLEM M'GANN CAUSED. THIS IS GONNA' BE A SONGFIC-TYPE-OF-STORY, OK? SO FOR CHAPTER ONE, I'VE PICKED WARZONE BY THE WANTED, WHICH YOU MUST CHECK OUT! IT'S DEADLY AWESOME! S.H. Xxxx**

**One: **

**I can't believe, I had to see, **

**The girl of my dreams, Cheating on me, **

**The pain you've caused, Has left me dead inside,**

**I'm gonna' make sure you regret that night.**

M'Gann M'orzz exhaled deeply, feeling her burning hot skin freeze at the touch of the bed sheets.

Her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, glared at her, eyeing the flattened space beside her.

"Oh." she mumbled, realising she was stark naked.

Not only that, but she'd been sleeping with Conner Kent of all people, who just happened to be a good friend of Dick's and her old ex-boyfriend.

She gripped the blankets and felt sick. Oh God. Was she pregnant with Conner's child?

Dick sucked in his breath, holding back his stupid, pathetic tears and praying hard that it had all been a nightmare last night. But it wasn't.

NIGHT BEFORE...

The happy couple laughed and laughed at the clowns and other freaks at the spooky circus show as they headed towards M'Gann's apartment in New York.

That's when it happened.

Almost immediately, Conner charged right up to them and roared with laughter, sounding drunk and disoriented. M'Gann froze, scared and shocked, reading her ex-boyfriend's head from the looks of it.

She sighed.

"Oh dear. It seems he's gotten' very drunk, so I'll just have to escort him back to the Cave to see Batman." she said, sadly shaking her head.

"Bats will kill him alive. He could do a lot of damage in this state. We should get him to the nearest safe-house. Your place should be _OK_ for about an hour or so." said Dick.

The Martian girl simply nodded and quickly took the Superboy to her flat. Dick watched her lay Conner down in her bed, wrapping sheets carefully around him whilst forcing him into a deep and powerful telepathic sleep.

M'Gann sat down on the bed and kissed his forehead. Dick growled in great annoyance and jealously, causing his girlfriend to look up both nervously and worriedly, then suddenly smirk and race over to him, shoving him against the wall with telekinesis.

She placed her hands on his chest, whispering silly, sexy things under her breath as she touched his forehead and let him drown into a dark oblivion. Or so she thought.

Dick was screaming inside as he remembered the things he'd seen. From waking Conner up, to getting seriously seductive with him, to stripping him off completely with her powers, and then, finally, riding him like a crazy, happy cowgirl on her horse in Heaven.

She never noticed him. Conner was too overwhelmed with the pleasure and the static shock of it all to even care. They hadn't even used protection...

That _slut_. He hated her like hell and wished he had gone into a big, black oblivion forever, as M'Gann had probably intended that to happen to him. Well, it hadn't. And now she'd pay the price.

"Oh my God, M'Gann,you slut, playing around with me like a doll and then getting yourself laid with the guy that broke your heart two years ago. I-I hate you!" exclaimed Dick.

He grabbed his things and started packing very quickly.

M'Gann's mind finally snapped.

She jumped up from the bed, spraying on deodorant and pulling on underwear and a bra.

She grabbed out at her sort-of-boyfriend several times, desperate for him to turn around and say sorry. She wanted to tell him what had actually happened...but the truth was, that _was_ what had actually happened.

Dick opened the door, hauling his bags with him.

"I'm not very good with goodbyes." he muttered, " So I'll just go, OK? It'll make it all seem like nothing. Good luck to that baby boy or girl. I hope it isn't like you."

And then he left.


	2. Haunted Taylor Swift

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! NEW STORY! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE TIME! THIS IS BASED IN THE FUTURE OF YJ, WITH MISS MARTIAN x ROBIN AS THE PAIRING. I'VE CHANGED IT A BIT SO DICK IS 22 AND M'GANN IS 20 AND THEY ARE SUFFERING THROUGH A PROBLEM M'GANN CAUSED. THIS IS GONNA' BE A SONGFIC-TYPE-OF-STORY, OK? SO FOR CHAPTER TWO, I'VE PICKED HAUNTED BY TAYLOR SWIFT, WHICH YOU MUST CHECK OUT! IT'S SO,OOO GOOD! S.H. Xxxx**

**Two: **

**You and I, Walk a fragile line,**

**I have known it all this time,**

**But I never thought I'd live to see it...**

**Break.**

Screaming and sobbing.

That's all M'Gann did for three weeks running. She gripped the phone and dialled the numbers that she could trust. The numbers of Artemis, her best friend, the only one who she could trust with her life right now.

"Hello?"

"_Wally?_"

"_Meg?_"

"...Can I speak to Artemis? It's...important."

"Uh...um..OK, yeah, sure. Why?"

"Just a bit of trauma."

"What the-"

"Wallace West! Give me the fucking phone!"

"OK, OK, sheesh kebab, Artie."

M'Gann bit her nails nervously as she heard a loud, very distinct slapping sound from the other end of the line.

"M'GANN M'ORZZ!" A voice screeched from the phone suddenly, " Why haven't you turned up for training yet? What's this about trauma? Is it..." Her voice silenced for a minute or two, then hissed, " What did he do to my BFF? I'll kick his effin' ass to PLANET FREAKIN' PLUTO-"

"Artemis, don't worry, it...it wasn't D-D-"

"Don't move! I'm coming over...NOW!"

The phone went dead.

M'Gann swallowed deeply and shape-shifted quickly into a yellow dressing gown and removed her tear stains completely. She changed her hair colour to a dark crimson red and her emerald green skin went Caucasian (?) white.

She fixed a firm, very forced-looking smile onto her face and began tidying up the apartment. She bit her lip as she noticed a domino mask sitting on the top of her pink Hello Kitty laptop.

The Martian girl picked it up carefully, examining every little, practically invisible dent or mark before tucking it under her pillow. She was halfway through changing the bed spreads when the doorbell started ringing in a rather impatient fashion.

M'Gann sighed in annoyance and went up to the door, taking a short look through the peep-hole before opening the door.

Artemis charged into the flat full-blast, barely noticing her BFF was running up to her very, VERY nervously.

"Where's that idiot? I'll have him dead! What did he do, M'Gann?" she yelled, tossing the tidiness away as she bull-charged the building.

"Can you stop destroying everything first?" cried out M'Gann, unhappily.

Artemis immediately stopped and turned to her friend, glaring and seething at the seams.

"O-K." she snarled, "Well? What happened?"

"_He_ happened." mumbled M'Gann, nodding towards the still-flattened spot on the bed where she should be with Dick right about now.

"Oh God, Megs, what the heck happened? Are you..._pregnant_?" her best friend whispered, her eyes lighting up in shock-horror.

M'Gann sucked in her breath. A small punch in her chest made it clear. She toppled forwards, gasping. Artemis grabbed her friend's arm and watched it flow back into its' usual lime green colour.

She bit her lip as she watched M'Gann look up at her with big, round, red and super-sore eyes, hair screwed up in knots and lips cracked open and bleeding like hell.

"Oh. My. God." Artemis said, "Oh. My. God."


	3. Beautiful People Cher Lloyd

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! NEW STORY! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVE TIME! THIS IS BASED IN THE FUTURE OF YJ, WITH MISS MARTIAN x ROBIN AS THE PAIRING. I'VE CHANGED IT A BIT SO DICK IS 22 AND M'GANN IS 20 AND THEY ARE SUFFERING THROUGH A PROBLEM M'GANN CAUSED. THIS IS GONNA' BE A SONGFIC-TYPE-OF-STORY, OK? SO FOR CHAPTER THREE, I CHOSE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE BY CHER LLOYD, IT'S SO,OOO GOOD! CHECK IT OUT! **

**S.H. Xxxx**

**Three: **

**It's my last big breath,**

**Whatcha' want me to do?**

**When you act all cool like you already knew,**

**That I'd be stuck here cold just waiting it through,**

**Till' your heart starts beating for that somebody new...**

Dick knew what exactly what to do when he got out of that stinking apartment and away from that silly, dumb-brained lady.

He'd go and visit Zatanna, who worked in a mental hospital just up the road from where he was at that moment in time.

He ran up the big hill to the hospital, ignoring the shrieks and laughter from inside of the mad house.

"Dick!" exclaimed Zatanna, running into his arms lovingly and happily, "I've missed you! Where's M'Gann?"

"History." muttered Dick, flinching slightly as Zatanna's lips mashed against his.

When she pulled away, her cheeks were scarlet red and her lips were covered in spit. Dick's spit.

Although he felt a pang of annoyance and guilt about all of this, he had enjoyed it. Dick pecked her lips in a childish manner, then crashed them down on hers like a giant tidal wave.

Zatanna pushed him away as he started using his tongue, giggling nervously and blushing even more.

"Um...awkward much?" she said, jokingly, "I didn't think you dump her for _moi_."

"French for _me_?"

"Yep!"

They both burst out laughing, hugging and kissing each other passionately.

"I'm glad I went. You're much better than stupid, old Megs!" he chuckled, pecking her on the cheek, "Got a bedroom in this freak-house?"

Zatanna shook her head sadly.

"A home?"

She sighed.

"Dad went mad and dumped me in here for the year as punishment when he found out I'd lost my virginity."

"To who?"

"A seriously fit and totally hot guy called Taylor. Short-term-relationship sort of thing, you know?"

"Ready to lose it again? A _forever_-term-relationship this time around?"

Zatanna giggled and pushed him up against the solid rock wall.

"Forever, eh? Let's just start with for life."

"Same thing, isn't it?"

Zatanna started having a giggling fit, kissing him again and again, looking into Dick's eyes, looking for an "OK" to this...dirty behaviour.

Dick smiled sweetly and innocently as Zatanna slowly bent down, then grabbed her by the hair and bent her over the receptionist's desk, making her skin tingle.

She moaned and waited for it.

"Am I beautiful?" she asked.

"No way on Earth are you beautiful! M'Gann's beautiful, whereas you're..._gorgeous_."


End file.
